1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coffee maker, more particularly to a coffee maker with a position adjustable control unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional coffee maker is shown to include a base member 11, a brewing unit 12, and a control unit 14. The base member 11 is adapted to be disposed on a supporting surface and is formed with a hot plate 13. A filter basket 121 is disposed at an elevation above and is vertically aligned with the hot plate 13. A water reservoir 122 extends upwardly from a rear side portion of the base member 11, and is connected to and is in fluid communication with the filter basket 121. The brewing unit 12 is mounted on the base member 11, and is electrically connected to the hot plate 13. The control unit 14 is mounted on the rear side portion of the base member 11, and includes a plurality of control switches (not shown) electrically connected to the brewing unit 12.
The conventional coffee maker is disadvantageous in that the position of the control unit 14 is not adjustable so that it is inconvenient to operate the control switches when the conventional coffee maker is disposed in a narrow space.
Therefore, the object of this invention is to provide a coffee maker with a position adjustable control unit so as to overcome the aforesaid disadvantage of the prior art.
According to the present invention, a coffee maker includes: a support unit including a base member adapted to be disposed on a supporting surface, having a side portion, and formed with a neck that extends inwardly from the side portion and that defines a bottom recess in the base member; a brewing unit mounted on the support unit; and a control unit mounted movably on the neck, extending into the bottom recess in the base member, and including a control seat projecting outwardly from the bottom recess and formed with a plurality of control switches electrically connected to the brewing unit.